Vida Irreal
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Es la historia de un ser creado con la misión de perder a los caballeros para destruir a Atena. MuxOC
1. Prólogo

**VIDA IRREAL  
**

**PRÓLOGO**

La oscuridad es profunda, misteriosa y aterradora. A todo mundo le da miedo. Y yo no soy la excepción, por más difícil que sea de creer.

Tengo dieciséis años. O al menos eso parece. La verdad no he vivido en este mundo más de un mes, pero sé que en planes llevo muchos más años que la actual encarnación de la diosa Atena. La rebelde Atena. La odiada Atena.

Esa tarde, me dirigí al Santuario de Atena. De la rebelde Atena. De la odiada Atena. Tenía una misión, ideada con toda la maldad del mundo e introducida en mi ser, en mis venas y en mi corazón como el veneno de una ponzoñosa serpiente al morder a su víctima. ¿Qué digo? Aquí yo no soy la víctima de nada. Muchas veces me lo han dicho ellos dos.

Al caminar y acercarme a las construcciones, cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza, en un vano intento por olvidar esa oscuridad y esos tormentos. No pude. Pronto, al morir el día, la oscuridad regresaría junto con el dolor. 

Seguí caminando, ya faltaba poco. A lo lejos, divisé mi objetivo. Un hombre alto y apuesto, vistiendo una hermosa armadura, hecha completamente de oro. Su porte era elegante, sus cabellos color lila y dos puntos rojos en su frente. Esa era la señal que Viktor me había dado. Tomé aire y me acerqué aún más. Su mirada penetrante estaba sobre mi persona, me miraba como queriendo leer los secretos de mi corazón. Yo no tengo corazón, así que le fue imposible, y eso pareció sorprenderle más. Al fin me detuve, estando cara a cara frente a él. Guardamos silencio por unos minutos hasta que éste lo rompió.

-Mujer, te has adentrado mucho en el Santuario de Atena- dijo el caballero- ¿Cómo es que lo has logrado?-

Cerré los ojos, y a mi mente vinieron algunas imágenes de lo que había pasado unos minutos antes. Todo guardia o caballero que osó poner su atención en mi persona fue poseído de pronto por un extraño sentimiento. Algunos que me miraron cayeron en el acto en un profundo sueño. Otros huyeron al punto, dominados por un indescriptible miedo. Abrí los ojos y sonreí dulcemente al caballero, haciéndole entender que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado.

-¿No respondes?- dijo el caballero- ¿sabes acaso que si das un paso más sin autorización de Atena, tengo órdenes de quitarte la vida?-

-No puedes quitarme- respondí en voz baja- aquello que no tengo-

-¿Qué significa tal respuesta?- preguntó el caballero.

-Nada que tenga significado importante para ti- dije yo.

Lo miré fijamente. El encantamiento que me rodea ya había comenzado a hacer efecto también en él, aunque desde que llegué percibí que sería mucho más difícil de perder de lo que yo pensé. Aún así, sus ojos ya habían comenzado a adquirir un brillo inusual.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarte pasar- dijo el caballero, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas.

-Lo comprendo- dije- pero es preciso que vea a Atena...-

-¿Y quien la busca, si se puede saber?- dijo él. 

-Sofía- dije yo, recordando el nombre que Viktor me había dado para el mundo.

-¿Solo Sofía?- preguntó él.

-Sofía Próscope- respondí yo apaciblemente.

-Yo soy Mu, caballero de Aries- dijo él.

-Entonces Mu, por favor, llévame a la presencia de Atena- dije yo en el tono más dulce que pude encontrar. 

Con una mirada me di cuenta que el caballero de Aries ya estaba bajo mi total y completo dominio. No podía creer que fuera tan sencillo. Asintió torpemente y murmuró que lo haría. Pero entonces, sucedió algo inesperado.

Un niño pelirrojo, con dos puntos como los del caballero, apareció de pronto frente a mí. No pude manejar la sorpresa que sentí y, desacostumbrada a tener los dos pies sobre el suelo, tropecé y hubiera chocado contra el frío piso de piedra de no haber caído en los brazos de Mu, rompiendo por completo el encantamiento que yo misma había creado.

En su mente y en la mía comenzaron a correr escenas, algunas bellas y otras aterradoras. Pude ver claramente cientos de enemigos y batallas libradas. Pero de sus recuerdos comenzaron a pasar los míos. Eran escasos, pero aterradores. Sumergida en un líquido espeso, sin aire para respirar y sin poder morir, sin ninguna ropa y con dolorosos cables y mangueras penetrando mi cuerpo. Miraba a través del líquido y el cristal, había dos pares de ojos, dos miradas malignas que reían, no de mi desgracia, sino de los planes que tenían para conmigo. Y detrás de ellos, una total oscuridad.

De un empujón me libré de el caballero y comencé a correr, a bajar los escalones, como si todos los ejércitos de los dioses corrieran tras de mí. El caballero, por su parte, se quedó mirando como me alejaba, sorprendido y sin moverse. Segundos después volvió en sí y trató de seguirme, pero yo ya había desaparecido.

Mientras corría a mi hogar, si ese sitio tenebroso, húmedo y oscuro puede llamarse hogar, lágrimas de miedo y dolor surgían de mis ojos. Sabía lo que me esperaba al regresar. Y ni siquiera la más terrible y dolorosa muerte a manos de los caballeros se podía comparar a ello. Pero yo era joven e inexperta, y no conocía más vida que aquel infierno.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. C1: El Extraño Encuentro

**CAPITULO 1: EL EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO  
**

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde la victoria contra Hades y la resurrección de los caballeros dorados. Todos habían vuelto a sus puestos en el Santuario de Atena, el cual había sido reconstruido para recobrar su antiguo esplendor. 

Aunque pareciera difícil, los caballeros habían logrado volver a su rutina anterior una vez que las reconstrucciones habían terminado. Los caballeros de bronce también obtuvieron un lugar en el Santuario, y podían transitar con libertad aún entre los Doce Templos.

Aquella mañana, Seiya había visitado a Kiki y lo había distraído de sus obligaciones. Mu lo había reprendido pacientemente, pero al insistir Seiya, le concedió permiso a su aprendiz de pasar un tiempo con los caballeros de bronce. 

-No entiendo como es que concedes ese tiempo a Kiki- le había dicho Aldebarán, quien fue testigo del permiso de Mu- tu maestro Shion jamás hubiera consentido en algo parecido...-

-Yo no soy el maestro Shion- dijo Mu serenamente, mirando en la distancia como se divertían Kiki y los caballeros de bronce. Seiya hacía payasada y media, Shun reía inocentemente y Hyoga reía de buena gana, Shiryu se limitaba solamente a sonreír, cruzado de brazos.

-Ya veo- dijo Aldebarán, dado un par de pasos que hicieron eco por todo el templo de Aries- a mí también me divierte que los caballeros de bronce hayan decidido quedarse, siempre es bueno que Seiya esté cerca para una buena risa-

-Lo imagino- dijo Mu, sonriendo levemente- espero que, con la llegada de nuevos aprendices, no haya ningún problema-

-¿Porqué lo habría?- preguntó el caballero de Tauro.

-Que los caballeros de bronce se conviertan en una distracción para ellos- dijo Mu. 

-Probablemente- dijo Aldebarán- pero ya veremos, tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para que eso no suceda...-

-Estaría bien eso- dijo Mu- aunque será difícil desacostumbrar a Kiki-

-Bueno, iré a ver a Saga y Kanon- dijo Aldebarán tras un corto silencio- tengo un asunto que arreglar con ellos...-

Dicho eso, el caballero de Tauro se despidió de Mu y se retiró. El caballero de Aries se volvió, y ya no vio a Kiki y los caballeros de bronce. Pensando que quizá se habían dirigido al coliseo, Mu se despreocupó y se dispuso a entrar a su Templo, cuando de pronto se percató de una presencia.

Había una mujer, joven y bella, que se dirigía hacia él. Era una chica no muy alta, de aparentemente dieciséis años. Sus largos cabellos lacios eran larguísimos y de un color negro solo comparable con la noche. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de inocencia y temor, como los de un recién nacido que apenas comenzará a conocer el mundo. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto, unas medias y unos zapatos del mismo color, con una cinta violeta en la cintura y otra en sus cabellos. Caminaba con un paso seguro y, a la vez, dudoso, como si no existiera nada más delante o alrededor de ella que Mu y, al mismo tiempo, la vista del caballero le causaba un indescriptible temor que Mu podía leer en sus ojos. 

Por fin, la joven subió el último escalón y se detuvo una vez que estuvo cara a cara con Mu. 

-Mujer, te has adentrado mucho en el Santuario de Atena- dijo el caballero de Aries- ¿Cómo es que lo has logrado?-

Estaba sorprendido de que, hasta ese momento, ningún guardia o caballero de menor rango la hubiera detenido en su camino. Como respuesta, la joven solo cerró los ojos unos instantes, y al abrirlos sonrió con dulzura.

-¿No respondes?- dijo Mu con serenidad- ¿sabes acaso que si das un paso más sin autorización de Atena, tengo órdenes de quitarte la vida?-

-No puedes quitarme- respondió la joven en voz baja- aquello que no tengo-

-¿Qué significa tal respuesta?- preguntó el caballero, sin entender sus palabras.

-Nada que tenga significado importante para ti- dije yo.

En ese momento, Mu comenzó a sentirse algo extraño, como si el aire alrededor de él fuera muy pesado, un olor dulce pero extremadamente empalagoso. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero aquella sensación no se alejaba. Le faltaba el aire, y una extraña necesidad de obedecer a la chica lo envolvió. 

-Lo siento, no puedo dejarte pasar- dijo Mu, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas. 

-Lo comprendo- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír con la misma dulzura- pero es preciso que vea a Atena...-

-¿Y quien la busca, si se puede saber?- dijo Mu. 

-Sofía- dijo la joven automáticamente, como si ya hubiera estado esperando por esa pregunta. 

-¿Solo Sofía?- preguntó el caballero.

-Sofía Próscope- respondió la joven.

-Yo soy Mu, caballero de Aries- dijo él, sin saber porqué encantado por la joven extraña. 

-Entonces Mu, por favor, llévame a la presencia de Atena- dijo ella con aún mayor dulzura.

Mu asintió torpemente, totalmente atrapado en ese hechizo. El caballero murmuró algo que no le parecía haber salido de sus labios. Entonces, contra su voluntad, se volvió y se dispuso a cruzar su templo, seguido de la desconocida, cuando de pronto Kiki apareció delante de ellos, muy probablemente para importunarlo o interrogarlo sobre la extraña acompañante. Ésta tropezó por la sorpresa, pues no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y fue a caer directo a los brazos de Mu.

El caballero de Aries reaccionó cuando apareció Kiki, y lo primero que vio fue a esa joven caer. Como reflejo, extendió los brazos para recibirla. Y al contacto con su piel ocurrió algo extraño: Mu comenzó a repasar sus propios recuerdos. Vio, en su mente, a Shion reprendiéndolo dulcemente por alguna falta durante su entrenamiento. El primer encuentro con Shiryu en Jamiel. La batalla de los Doce Templos, mientras él cuidaba de Atena. La guerra contra Poseidón en el templo del Mar. Las batallas contra los espectros de Hades. 

Mu trató de abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Ese esfuerzo hizo que de sus recuerdos saltara, aparentemente, a los de ella. Solo podía ver a través de un extraño líquido, espeso y burbujeante, contenido en una cámara de cristal. Y a través del líquido y el cristal, se podían ver dos rostros que miraban fijamente hacia él. Se escuchaba una conversación larga y preocupada, algunos disparos y luego, risas malvadas. El resto de la visión era una total oscuridad. No había más recuerdos.

El caballero sintió un empujón. La chica ya se había incorporado, y corría escalones abajo hacia la salida del Santuario. Mu la miraba alejarse, sin moverse.

-¿Maestro Mu?- dijo Kiki- ¿está bien?- y lo sacudió levemente.

Esa sacudida despertó al caballero, que se incorporó y trató de seguir a la chica, pero por más que la buscó no la encontró. Y, cosa extraña, no sentía ningún cosmo o presencia desconocida. 

-¿Maestro?- insistió Kiki. 

-Esa chica- dijo Mu- Kiki, ¿la habías visto antes?¿La viste llegar?-

A ambas preguntas Kiki respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. 

-No, maestro- dijo Kiki- estuve con Seiya y los otros muy cerca del camino principal, pero no vimos a nadie...-

-No es posible que haya pasado sin ser vista- dijo Mu, y fue a buscar a los caballeros de bronce, a los guardias, aún a los turistas que se encontraban en la parte más externa del Santuario. Nada. Nadie la había visto.

Rendido, Mu fue a ver a Shaka, pues él era de los más sensibles a los cosmos o presencias extrañas. Shaka rechazó entonces haber visto o sentido algo. 

-Sin embargo- dijo Shaka- sí sentí algo extraño. Me pareció un ser lleno de miedo y de dudas. De una extraña amalgama de bondad y maldad. Fue algo extraño, y curiosamente coincide con el encuentro extraño que tuviste...- 

-Me dejas igual, Shaka- dijo Mu amargamente.

-No te entristezcas- dijo Shaka- presiento que, quienquiera se sea, volverá pronto. No completó su misión-

-Espero que tengas razón, Shaka- dijo Mu. 

Mu se despidió de Shaka y volvió a su templo. No vio necesidad de contarle lo ocurrido a Shion lo sucedido. Y aunque le preocupaba el efecto extraño que tuvo la chica sobre él, decidió ignorarlo. Ya estaría preparado si volviera a presentarse la ocasión.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sofía corrió de la presencia del caballero como si en efecto estuviera siendo seguida por todos los caballeros de Atena. Corría y corría por las mismas calles que había recorrido apaciblemente unos minutos antes. Tropezó de nuevo, tan desacostumbrada a usar zapatos o aún a caminar. Sintió un agudo dolor en sus dos rodillas. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola, en un callejón, y nadie la había visto caer. Se levantó y se sacudió las rodillas, cuando de pronto sintió algo en sus manos. Notó que un líquido rojo fluía suavemente por sus piernas y había manchado sus manos. Aterrorizada, corrió aún más rápido cruzando el callejón y entrando por una pesada puerta de metal.

Una vez dentro, todo se volvió oscuridad, y se detuvo en seco. Aún tenía mucho temor, pero la sensación del fluido caliente que emanaba de las heridas de sus rodillas la hizo adentrarse cada vez más en la oscuridad.

-Voy a morir- declaró al entrar al cuarto principal- algo sale de mis rodillas-

-Espero que toda esa sangre sea la de Atena- dijo una voz masculina.

Las luces se encendieron, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que dos hombres altos se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué piensas, Viktor?- dijo uno de ellos, mientras el otro, de lentes, la examinaba cuidadosamente. 

-Cayó y se raspó las rodillas- dijo el hombre llamado Viktor- nada grave al parecer-

-Voy a morir- dijo Sofía con tono insistente- tengo ese líquido rojo...- 

-No vas a morir- dijo Viktor- no aún...- se levantó y se puso a escribir algo en una tablilla- al parecer nos faltó programar el tiempo de coagulación...-

-¿Y entonces, niña?- dijo el otro hombre, jalándola del brazo para acercarla a él- ¿pudiste ver a Atena? ¿ya está muerta?-

Cada una de las preguntas las hizo sin ninguna delicadeza, sacudiendo a la pobre niña en cada una de ellas, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Con lágrimas de miedo en los ojos, ella sacudió la cabeza. 

-El caballero no me llevó ante ella- dijo Sofía- y me tocó, y vio, lo vio todo...-

-¿Vio tus recuerdos?- dijo Viktor, y ella asintió, aún llorosa- ¿y tú viste los de él?- volvió a asentir. 

El otro hombre, el que había preguntado, se había puesto a acariciar la mejilla derecha de la chica con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de ella. La evaluó lentamente con la mirada, y después la soltó y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida, por donde Sofía había entrado.

-Viktor, regrésala a la cámara- dijo antes de salir- para que programes sus tiempos de coagulación y algún otro error que surja... y quiero esos recuerdos-

-De acuerdo- dijo el hombre llamado Viktor, y luego se volvió a un par de asistentes- pónganle el traje y regrésenla a la cámara-

-¡No!- gritó ella, llena de terror, llorando desconsoladamente-¡no lo hagas, Viktor, te lo suplico! Lo haré bien... no volveré a fallar, lo prometo... ¡a la cámara no!-

Viktor, sin embargo, permaneció impasible mientras sus dos asistentes arrastraban a la chica. El eco de sus gritos y sollozos resonó por todo el lugar, sin embargo, nadie en el exterior pudo escuchar nada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

-Entonces, ¿sí puedo ir?- preguntó Kiki, esperanzado.

-No, Kiki- dijo Mu. 

-Pero maestro, ¿porqué no?- reclamó el pelirrojo. 

Por aquellas fechas, Shion había recibido una notificación de que había una extraña mafia de contrabandistas y traficantes de joyas y bienes, que no había podido ser rota por la policía de Atenas, y habían solicitado al Patriarca que los caballeros de Atena colaboraran para descubrir su escondite, pues todo detective que llegaba a tener alguna pista desaparecía a los pocos días. Shion había asignado para esa misión a los caballeros de bronce.

-Porque lo digo yo- dijo Mu sin más. 

-Esa no es razón- dijo Kiki.

-Es suficiente razón para mí- dijo Mu- y para ti también...- 

Kiki se cruzó de hombros, malhumorado, antes de volver a insistir. 

-Pero maestro, yo podría ayudarles a...- comenzó Kiki.

-He dicho que no, Kiki- dijo Mu- ¿me vas a desobedecer?-

-No, maestro- dijo Kiki, al fin, resignado.

-Ahora, ve y cumple con tus deberes- dijo Mu- los caballeros de bronce seguramente regresarán para cuando hayas terminado...- 

Kiki no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a su maestro, y se dirigió a hacer sus deberes y el entrenamiento de ese día. Mu se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, sus pensamientos aún en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. En vano estuvo alerta todo el día y parte de la noche. Finalmente se rindió y se fue a dormir. Probablemente volvería a saber de ese asunto pronto. Más pronto de lo que se imaginaba. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. C2: La Cena de los Dioses

**CAPITULO 2: LA CENA DE LOS DIOSES  
**

Los caballeros de bronce salieron del Santuario rumbo a la ciudad, en busca de la famosa banda de contrabandistas que aterrorizaba a todo el pueblo de Atenas. Los caballeros tenían pocas pistas, pero aún así se informaron y consiguieron algo de información. 

-Podemos empezar por donde los otros investigadores han desaparecido- dijo Hyoga, echando una ojeada al mapa de Atenas- es muy probable que encontremos algo en ese sitio- 

-Me parece bien- dijo Shun.

-Como ustedes quieran- dijo Seiya, un tanto fastidiado. Esa misión no le había gustado mucho que digamos.

-Vamos, Seiya, anímate- le dijo Hyoga- al menos no estás haciendo a Kiki perder el tiempo...-

-Como si ustedes no lo hicieran tampoco- dijo Seiya- vamos, busquemos a esos contrabandistas de una buena vez para volver al Santuario-

Los caballeros recorrieron las calles mencionadas sin éxito. Inspeccionaron calles, callejones, terrazas, escaleras de emergencia, todo. Y a pesar de no haber encontrado nada, llegó un momento en que los cuatro sintieron que eran observados.

-¿No tienen esa sensación?- dijo Shiryu. Los otros tres asintieron y miraron a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a alguien.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Shun de pronto, señalando algo en el suelo.

Los otros se acercaron e inspeccionaron lo que había encontrado el caballero de Andrómeda.

-Sangre- dijo Hyoga- es sangre...-

-Sin embargo, es extraña- dijo Shiryu. 

-¿Porqué lo dices?- preguntó Seiya.

-Mírala bien- dijo el caballero Dragón- ¿qué tiene de extraño?-

Los caballeros la observaron de nuevo. 

-Es líquida- dijo Hyoga- es líquida y no está coagulada-

Los otros comprobaron que así era.

-¿Y qué si no está coagulada?- dijo Seiya- puede ser que esa sangre acabe de salir del cuerpo de su dueño...-

-No, Seiya- dijo Shiryu- la sangre tarda poco tiempo en coagular, sobre todo en tan escasa cantidad-

Shun sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo humedeció con esa sangre, luego lo dobló cuidadosamente y se lo guardó.

-Debemos volver, para que analicen esta sangre- dijo Shun.

-Sí, este asunto cada vez me gusta menos- dijo Hyoga.

De pronto, los cuatro chicos sintieron un cosmo especialmente agresivo, lo que hizo que se detuvieran en seco. Se escucharon algunas detonaciones de un arma, pero Seiya detuvo todas las balas con la mano derecha.

-Alguien está tratando de matarnos- dijo Seiya, mirando alrededor.

Los caballeros se separaron y buscaron el origen de las balas por todas partes, sin ningún éxito. Al fin, se rindieron y volvieron al Santuario. Shun llevaba consigo el pañuelo que había humedecido con la sangre que había encontrado.

Una vez que los caballeros se perdieron de vista, un hombre cruzó el callejón y entró por una puerta metálica que se encontraba en el fondo de éste.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El laboratorio subterráneo se localizaba bajo aquel callejón, justo debajo de donde los caballeros de bronce habían estado de pie unos minutos antes. Este siempre se encontraba en penumbra, iluminado por las luces que emergían de los computadores y de las largas cámaras acuosas y burbujeantes. Varios científicos caminaban de aquí allá, anotando resultados y haciendo modificaciones tecleando en los computadores. 

Dos de los científicos se encontraban de pie frente a una de las cámaras acuáticas. La cámara era cilíndrica, alta y no muy ancha, que permitía la inserción de una sola persona en su interior. Uno vestía elegantemente, con un traje de marca cara. El otro llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio. Ambos miraban con atención aquella cámara llena de líquido verdoso en su interior.

-Ya vi sus recuerdos, Viktor, se equivocó de sujeto- dijo uno de los hombres, el que llevaba puesto el traje- sin embargo, y gracias a eso, no todo está perdido...-

-No debimos crearla tan dócil, mister Jerkill- dijo el otro llamado Viktor- es el punto débil de esta criatura...-

-Y su punto fuerte- dijo Jerkill mientras miraba con atención su bastón- su error no lo ha echado todo a perder. Muy por el contrario, creará una distracción fatal para llevar a cabo nuestros planes...-

-¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?- dijo Viktor.

-Tengo un plan, Viktor- dijo Jerkill- quiero que esté lista dentro de dos días, porque...-

Pero de pronto una puerta se abrió de par en par. Ambos hombres se volvieron, y por ella pasó un guardia, pálido y sudoroso. 

-¡Doctor Viktor!- exclamó el guardia- ¡mister Jerkill! Ha sucedido una desgracia-

-¿De qué hablas, hombre?- preguntó Viktor mientras Jerkill permanecía impasible.

-Algo guió a cinco caballeros de Atena muy cerca de este sitio, al callejón- dijo el guardia.

-Probablemente fue el consejo de seguridad de Atenas- comentó mister Jerkill- ya fui informado que están buscando a una pandilla de narcotraficantes...-

-Nada de que preocuparnos- dijo Viktor.

-Pero el asunto no termina ahí, señor- continuó el guardia- los caballeros consiguieron una muestra de sangre del sujeto experimental-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Viktor, genuinamente sorprendido. Jerkill, de nuevo, permaneció sin inmutarse.

-Sí, señor- dijo el guardia- vieron la sangre sin coagular en el suelo y la tomaron con un pañuelo. Al principio pensé que eran muchachos comunes y les disparé, pero detuvieron las balas con las manos...-

-Los caballeros de Atena pueden hacerlo- comento Jerkill- verdaderamente sorprendente...-

-¿Qué sucedió después?- preguntó Viktor.

-Huí para no ser localizado- dijo el guardia- y vine en cuanto se fueron-

-No hay problema- dijo Jerkill con calma- en dado caso que decidan investigar la procedencia de esa sangre, sé a que laboratorio recurrirá Saori Kiddo. No hay anda de que preocuparnos. Mientras tanto, tenemos que meter en marcha nuestro plan. Dos días, Viktor. Debe estar lista para pasado mañana antes de las 6 de la tarde-

Y se retiró. 

-Ya oyeron a mister Jerkill- dijo el doctor Viktor en voz alta- tenemos menos de dos días para terminar. ¡A trabajar!- 

Todos los científicos apuraron el trabajo, mientras que Viktor se alejaba del tanque tras darle una última mirada a la cámara. 

Dentro de la cámara, vistiendo un traje plástico negro y apenas llevando a cabo algunos movimientos, se encontraba una mujer joven de largos cabellos negros. Abrió los ojos tristemente y de éstos surgieron un par de lágrimas que se disolvieron en el líquido verdoso de la cámara. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué dicen que pasó?- preguntó Shion. 

Los cinco caballeros de bronce habían llegado a contarle lo ocurrido a Saori y al Patriarca, pero ninguno de los dos acababa de entender lo que decían.

-No entiendo- les dijo Saori- ¿porqué recogieron esa sangre?- 

-Porque era extraño que no estuviera coagulada, Saori- le dijo Shiryu con serenidad- creímos que podía ser importante...-

-¿Y que prueba de más importancia que nos atacaron inmediatamente después de tomarla?- añadió Seiya.

Saori y Shion se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos.

-Bueno, ya que este es un asunto de la ciudad, sugiero que lleven eso al ministerio de Atenas para que revisen esa sangre- les dijo Shion.

-Además, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir- dijo Saori- dentro de dos días vendrán dos embajadores muy importantes...- 

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Seiya.

-Viene Julián Solo, como Poseidón, claro- dijo Saori- vienen también Hades y Pandora, Hilda de Polares y Sigfried, y Ares con su hija-

-¿Quién? ¿Ares?- exclamaron al tiempo los caballeros de bronce.

-Así es- dijo Saori-¿porqué se sorprenden?- 

-¿Que, Ares no fue el que posesionó a Saga y trató de matarte cuando apenas eras un bebé?- preguntó Seiya- ¿y aún así quieres dejarlo entrar al Santuario libremente?- 

-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Saori- de eso precisamente vienen a hablar. Vamos a firmar un acuerdo de paz mutua. Ninguno de ellos tratará de nuevo de atentar contra la tierra...-

Seiya y los caballeros de bronce iban a reclamar, pero Shion se los impidió, poniéndose de pie.

-Caballeros, no discutan las decisiones de Atena- dijo el Patriarca- sus razones debe tener, y su deber no es aconsejarla, sino obedecerla y protegerla. Su decisión es sabia y ustedes deberían apoyarla...-

Los caballeros de bronce tenían serias dudas de que eso fuera cierto, pero decidieron no replicar más y volverse hacia sus casas. 

Al pasar por el templo de Aries, notaron un cierto aire de preocupación en Mu. No le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron de largo. Estaban más preocupados por la seguridad de Saori, y supusieron que eso también era lo que molestaba a Mu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu fue a buscar a Shaka de nuevo, para preguntarle si había sentido de nuevo la presencia de la chica sin cosmo en el Santuario.

-Lo lamento, Mu, pero no- dijo Shaka- yo también he estado muy interesado al respecto, pero no he sentido ninguna presencia extraña...-

-Gracias, Shaka- dijo Mu, un tanto decepcionado.

-¿Has hablado con el maestro Shion al respecto?- preguntó el caballero de Virgo.

-No lo he creído conveniente, Shaka- dijo Mu.

-Si una mujer tuvo el poder de envolverte en ese extraño sopor...- dijo Shaka- podría hacer lo mismo con cualquier otro hombre, el Santuario podría estar en peligro-

-No exageres, Shaka- dijo Mu.

-No exagero- dijo Shaka- Aioria y Milo me informaron que poco después de que viste a esa chica encontraron a varios guardias en estado indispuesto- 

-¿Indispuesto?- dijo Mu.

-Así es- dijo- unos estaban profundamente dormidos, y Milo tuvo que clavarlos varias veces con sus agujas escarlata para despertarlos. Otros estaban acurrucados tras una roca, muertos de miedo, y solo el miedo mayor a Aioria los convenció de salir. Y todos se encontraban en el camino en línea recta desde la entrada del Santuario hasta este sitio...-

Mu escuchó lo que Shaka le dijo, perplejo.

-No es posible- dijo Mu- si fue ella, ¿qué es ella? Porque es imposible que se trate de un ser humano...-

-Eso mismo pensé yo- dijo Shaka.

-De acuerdo, iré más tarde a ver al maestro Shion- aceptó Mu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los dos días pasaron velozmente, y la cena de Saori con los dioses se llevó a cabo. Los caballeros dorados se encargaron de vigilar la entrada.

Shion se ocupó de acompañar a Saori a la mesa. Los primeros en llegar fueron Hilda de Polaris y su compañero Sigfried, seguidos por Hades y su hermana Pandora. Más tarde llegó Julian Solo acompañado por Sorreto de Sirene. Ares tardaba en llegar.

-¿Dices que es la encarnación terrestre de Ares?- preguntó Hades- Lune me dijo que se encontraba en alguna de las prisiones...-

-Seguro te equivocas, Hades, hermano- le dijo Julián- eso fue hace tres reencarnaciones, tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?-

Hades se volvió hacia Pandora, y ésta asintió.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya no lo recordaba- dijo Hades- entonces es alguien nuevo, no lo conozco-

-¿Y tiene una hija?- dijo Hilda de Polaris- no sabía que las encarnaciones de los dioses podían casarse y tener familia...-

-¿Y porqué no?- dijo Julián, volviéndose hacia Saori, para después volverse hacia la mesa y ruborizarse. Hades se echó a reír.

-Bah, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a mi Perséfone- dijo Hades en tono de tristeza. 

-Ya la encontrarás- le dijo Julián.

-Creo que tu invitado estelar no llegará, Atena- dijo Hades.

-¿Tan poca fe le tienes?- dijo Saori- todos prometimos estar aquí presentes- 

En ese momento, Argol de Perseo entró al comedor para anunciar la llegada de Ares y su hija.

El hombre era ya mayor, con calvicie en la parte frontal y cabellos de distintos tonos grises. Del mismo color era su bigote. Era alto, más que Hades o Poseidón cuando éstos se pusieron de pie para recibirlo. Vestía un elegante y caro traje negro. Sus dedos estaban llenos de anillos de oro, y dos de ellos sostenían un puro. Tenía una mirada orgullosa y arrogante que batía las de cualquier dios encarnado.

Su hija, la joven mujer que caminaba junto a él, tomada de su brazo, era al parecer todo lo contrario a él. Caminaba con una timidez y sencillez impresionante, que llamaba la atención a todos los que la miraban, dioses y caballeros. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido blanco con encajes y estampados negros, sostenido de sus hombros por dos finos tirantes. En su cuello llevaba una gargantilla de plata con una extraña joya azul. Todos los presentes se quedaron deslumbrados por su belleza. La joven tenía largos cabellos negros y vivos ojos color azul, la piel blanquísima y las mejillas rosadas.

-Lamento mucho llegar tarde- dijo el recién llegado orgullosamente. A su vez, la joven mostró una tímida y graciosa sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

Mu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se volvió al caballero de Virgo.

-Shaka, no lo puedo creer- dijo Mu- es ella-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. C3: La Futura Esposa

**CAPITULO 3: LA FUTURA ESPOSA  
**

Si bien los demás presentes no se sorprendieron tanto como Mu y Shaka, algo de sorpresa sintieron al ver a tan hermosa criatura entrar a la sala, tras la cual la puerta se cerró a los ojos de los caballeros dorados.

El hombre condujo a la joven a un lugar y le acercó el asiento, el cual ella graciosamente tomó. Luego tomó el asiento junto a ella.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir- dijo Saori.

-Sí, a mí también- dijo Ares elegantemente, y se volvió hacia los demás- buenas noches a todos- 

-Buenas noches- dijeron Hades y Poseidón al tiempo, sin quitar la mirada de la hermosa joven que estaba sentada junto al recién llegado dios.

-Bien, vinimos a hablar de negocios- dijo Saori- firmaremos los cuatro un tratado de no agresión esta noche-

-Así es- dijo Hades, mecánicamente. 

-Bueno- dijo Ares de pronto- ya que este es un asunto de los dioses, podemos pedir a los acompañantes que esperen fuera mientras negociamos... bajo juramento y palabra de honor- añadió al ver las miradas de Shion, Pandora y Sorreto- de no pelear ni intentar asesinarnos mutuamente- 

Los dioses se miraron entre sí. Les pareció un gran atrevimiento, pero al fin y al cabo, Ares no tenía nada que temer. Y en parte tenía razón. El asunto a tratar era concerniente solo a los dioses.

-De acuerdo- dijo Saori en voz baja.

Los acompañantes de los dioses se miraron entre sí y se pusieron de pie. Sorreto, quien se encontraba más cerca de Pandora, le ofreció su brazo y ambos salieron por la puerta. Lo mismo hizo Shion al acercarse a la hija de Ares, más antes dudó unos segundos. La joven parecía sorprendida por su ofrecimiento, pero aceptó de buena gana y salió de la habitación del brazo de Shion.

Mientras los dioses deliberaban, los cuatro acompañantes se encontraban junto a la puerta del comedor. Ni Shion ni Sorreto podían quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven que había llegado hacía unos momentos acompañando a Ares. Pandora tampoco, estaba sorprendida de que alguien tuviera no solo una belleza semejante, sino que atrajera tan notablemente la atención.

Mu y Shaka observaban la escena a una distancia prudente y desde un sitio donde los presentes no podían verlos ni escucharlos.

-Tenías razón- dijo Shaka- su presencia es... extraña-

Mu no le prestó mucha atención. Miraba fijamente a la joven mujer, como intentando descubrir la razón de su presencia en ese sitio. La explicación más lógica era esa, que estaba acompañando al dios de la guerra en ese asunto tan importante. Pero había algo que el caballero de Aries no acababa de entender. La voz de Shaka le parecía tan lejana en esos momentos.

-Mu, ¿me estás escuchando?- dijo el caballero de Virgo.

-Eh...- dijo Mu- sí, lo siento-

Shaka lo miró fijamente, y luego a la joven, que estaba siendo observada por todos los presentes, y suspiró.

-Vamos, Mu- dijo Shaka- tenemos que hablar en otro lugar, con más calma. Ya nos contará el maestro Shion el desenlace de esto...-

Y siendo relevados por Aldebarán y Shura, los dos caballeros dorados bajaron al templo de Virgo.

x-x-x

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Atena.

Hades y Poseidón miraban a Ares como si estuviera completamente loco. Éste, sin embargo, cruzó los brazos con un suspiro.

-Venga, si no tenemos confianza entre nosotros- dijo el hombre mayor- ¿de qué sirve firmar un tratado de no agresión? ¿No sería solo tinta desperdiciada?-

-Pero esa confianza es excesiva...- comentó Hades.

-No lo es- dijo Ares- tengo una deuda con Atena con lo ocurrido hace tiempo, y entendería si ella no confía en mí. Ese es la garantía que le doy de que mis intenciones son sinceras...-

Saori lo evaluó con la mirada.

-De acuerdo- dijo Saori- sé que Shion estará de acuerdo-

-Entonces, no se hable más del asunto- dijo Ares- firmemos el tratado-

Y los presentes así lo hicieron. En la hoja se podían leer las siguientes firmas.

Hades

Julian Solo, Poseidón

Saori Kiddo, Atena

Jerkill Proscope, Ares

El último firmante tensó los labios en una torcida sonrisa. Lo había logrado.

x-x-x

La reunión entre los dioses terminó pronto, y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos Santuarios. Una vez que la hermosa mujer se había retirado del brazo de Jerkill Proscope, mejor dicho, Ares, Shion entró a donde se encontraba Atena, mientras que Shura y Aldebarán seguían haciendo guardia en la puerta.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Shion.

-Ah, Shion- dijo Saori en un tono un poco nervioso- contigo tengo que hablar-

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó el Patriarca, sorprendido.

-Shion, hay un favor enorme que tengo que pedirte- dijo Saori.

-Solo tiene que mencionarlo, y se hará- dijo el Patriarca a su vez.

-Shion- dijo Saori- para que Ares firmara el tratado de no agresión con nosotros y con los demás dioses, y como gesto de mutua confianza...-

-¿Qué es lo que ha pedido?- preguntó Shion.

Saori suspiró antes de responder.

x-x-x

Aldebarán volvió a su templo. Antes de ello, pasó por el de Virgo y se encontró a Shaka y Mu enfrascados en una extraña plática.

-Tienes razón- dijo el caballero de Virgo- pude notar el efecto que esa mujer tenía en todos los hombres-

-Te lo dije- dijo Mu- hay algo extraño...-

-¿De qué hablan?- interrumpió Aldebarán.

-De un asunto- dijo Shaka- he visto que los invitados se han ido. ¿Terminó bien la reunión?-

-Se puede decir que sí- dijo Aldebarán- aunque...-

-¿Aunque?- dijo Mu.

-Hubo un pequeño detalle- dijo el caballero de Tauro.

-¿Sí?- dijo Mu.

-Jerkill Proscope... quiero decir, Ares- dijo Aldebarán- le pidió a Saori una prueba de su confianza-

-¿Y esa fue...?- dijo Mu.

-Shion deberá casarse con la hija de Jerkill Proscope- dijo Aldebarán.

Mu y Shaka se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Mu, muy sorprendido- ¿qué dijo el maestro Shion?-

-Lo hará, sin duda- dijo Aldebarán- la joven vivirá en el Santuario a partir de mañana. Y la boda se efectuará dentro de un mes-

Mu y Shaka se miraron, incrédulos.

-Tengo que hablar con el maestro Shion- dijo Mu, saliendo del templo de Virgo a toda prisa.

Una vez que Mu se perdió de vista, Shaka se volvió a Aldebarán.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a esa mujer?- preguntó Shaka.

-Curioso que preguntes- dijo Aldebarán- fue una extraña sensación, como si mi cuerpo se hubiera vuelto del metal más pesado del mundo. Y no podía lograr quitarle los ojos de encima...-

-Ya veo- dijo el caballero rubio- y tal parece que todos tuvieron en mismo efecto al verla...-

-¿Tú no?- dijo el caballero de Tauro.

-Yo no- dijo Shaka- porque, prevenido por lo que Mu me había contado, yo no la miré. Sentí su presencia, y se trataba de una presencia vacía. Tal vez será cosa buena que esté aquí, podré investigar y entender porqué tiene ese efecto tan poderoso-

x-x-x

Mu encontró al Patriarca de pie en su templo, mirando hacia la estatua de Atena.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Mu, como pidiendo permiso.

-Pasa- dijo Shion.

Mu obedeció. No esperó mucho para empezar a hablar.

-Maestro, hay algo sobre lo que tengo que hablar con usted- dijo el caballero de Aries- es sobre... la hija de Jerkill Proscope-

Shion se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el Patriarca.

Mu le narró el extraño suceso en el templo de Aries y las sospechas de Shaka al respecto. El Patriarca lo escuchó con atención y al final se encogió de hombros.

-Si no es un ser humano- dijo Shion- ¿qué clase de ser podría ser?-

-No lo sé, maestro, yo...- dijo Mu.

-Tal vez estás imaginando cosas, Mu- dijo el Patriarca- no creo que ningún mal pueda provenir de ella, y menos que no se trate de un ser humano. Aún así, tomaré en cuenta tu relato y tendré cuidado. Tendremos cuidado-

Mu se inclinó y abandonó su presencia, para volver a su templo.

El Patriarca volvió de nuevo su atención hacia la estatua, y suspiró.

-Si ésta es la voluntad de Atena, pues que así sea- murmuró Shion.

x-x-x

-Bien hecho, Viktor- dijo mister Jerkill, palmeando la espalda del científico.

-Gracias- dijo éste- aunque no comprendo de qué le servirá enviarla al Santuario de Atena. ¿No será peligroso?-

-Aunque lo sea- dijo el hombre, recargándose en la cámara acuosa dentro de la cual se encontraba sumergida la joven que hacía un par de horas lo había acompañado al Santuario- es un riesgo necesario...-

-¿Y si sucede lo peor?- dijo Viktor- ¿y si la destruyen?-

-Tardarán en darse cuenta, si es que lo hacen antes de que ocurra lo inevitable- dijo mister Jerkill, apartándose de esa cámara y caminando por un lado de ésta hacia la parte más profunda del laboratorio- las otras doce estarán listas para entonces. Y ningún caballero podrá resistirse-

El científico asintió y comenzó a hacer algunos ajustes en su computadora, mientras que mister Jerkill se retiraba. De pronto, una frase apareció en su pantalla, y Viktor supo de quien se trataba.

_¿__Por qué tengo que hacer esto?_

-Porque mister Jerkill lo ordena- dijo Viktor- y yo también. Si no fuera por su dinero y mi ciencia, no estarías aquí...-

_Eso no es moralmente correcto. Gente va a sufrir por mi culpa_

-Borraré la moral de tu ser- dijo el científico, mientras hacía algunos ajustes- y no habrá problema entonces. Atena y sus caballeros son los enemigos de tus creadores, y como criatura nuestra tienes que obedecernos-

_¿Por qué debo hacerlo?__ ¿Qué han hecho Atena y los caballeros?_

-Porque lo mando yo- dijo el científico- basta de preguntas. No te toca preguntar, sino obedecer-

Y siguió trabajando hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya volvió con el Patriarca para mostrarle el resultado del análisis de la sangre que habían encontrado.

-¿Ves?- dijo Shion- era completamente normal...-

-Si lo era, ¿porqué no se coaguló?- dijo el caballero de Pegaso.

-A saber- dijo Shion.

-¿Y porqué nos atacaron?- insistió Seiya- ¿serían los mismos contrabandistas?-

-Ya basta de preguntas, Seiya- dijo Shion, llevándose una mano a la frente- eso les corresponde a ustedes descubrirlo. Ahora no me importunes más y ve a investigar por tu cuenta...-

Seiya se retiró sorprendido. Hacía tiempo que no veía al Patriarca así.

x-x-x

Mu recorría su templo de un lado a otro. Estaba preocupado por la enigmática visitante que se convertiría en huésped del Santuario ese día. Suspiró. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado.

-Maestro- dijo Kiki, apareciéndose frente a él- ¿son ciertos los rumores?-

-¿De qué hablas, Kiki?- preguntó el caballero.

-De que el maestro Shion se casará- dijo Kiki- y con la hija de Ares-

-Sí, son ciertos- dijo Mu.

-Vaya, ¿es ella?- añadió el niño- se parece mucho a la chica que se apareció aquí el otro día-

-Es que es la misma...- comenzó Mu, mientras veía a la mujer llegar acompañada de dos soldados que el caballero supuso serían guardias de Ares. Mu se limitó a inclinarse sin volverla a mirar, mientras ella cruzaba su templo rumbo al de Tauro.

-Vaya, es una chica muy bonita- dijo Kiki, medio hipnotizado.

-Es la primera vez que notas a una mujer- dijo Mu, casi riendo- ni siquiera porque Marín y Shaina te muelen a golpes cada tercer día...-

-¿No se mordió la lengua, maestro?- dijo Kiki mordazmente- yo no fui el que se quedó embobado el otro día cuando la vi-

Mu frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ya veremos- dijo el caballero en voz baja.

x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Perdón por la tardanza! xD Culpen a Death Note por ello. No se crean. He aquí otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. C4: Nuevos Recuerdos

**Capítulo 4: Nuevos Recuerdos**

A la mañana siguiente, Jerkill Proscope llevó a su hija al Santuario de Atena, donde lo esperaban el Patriarca y los caballeros dorados. La chica bajó del auto del brazo de su padre, y los miró a todos con una dulce sonrisa, aunque evitó la mirada directa del caballero de Aries, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mismo.

-Recuerda como debes comportarte, mi querida Sofía- dijo Jerkill en tono paternal.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes, padre- dijo ella a su vez.

Sofía soltó el brazo de Jerkill y tomó el de Shion, acentuando más su sonrisa, a la cual el Patriarca respondió con una un tanto melancólica, pero amable.

-Maestro...- dijo Mu en voz baja, tanto que apenas él mismo escuchó el susurro.

-Sofía es una invitada de honor en este Santuario- dijo el maestro Shion- aquel hombre, guardia o caballero, que ose contrariarla sufrirá las consecuencias, las cuales serán tan terribles como Atena lo permita. Y ustedes, caballeros dorados, protegerán a Sofía de la misma manera como protegen a Atena-

Los caballeros dorados asintieron gravemente. Shion sonrió levemente y condujo a la joven por el Santuario hacia el templo de Atena.

x-x-x

La noche pasó en el Santuario de Atena sin mucha novedad. Mu y Shaka, en sus respectivos templos, no lograron conciliar el sueño a causa del estrés. No les hacía mucha gracia que la nueva invitada se alojara tan cerca de Atena. Había algo que no les hacía gracia. Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, Mu se rindió y salió de su templo hacia el de Virgo. Encontró a Shaka meditando en la salida de su templo.

-¿Tampoco puedes conciliar el sueño?- comentó Mu. Shaka sacudió la cabeza en respuesta al caballero de Aries, y ambos volvieron sus miradas hacia el templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Mu salió a entrenar a Kiki a los patios del Santuario que se encuentran justo frente al templo de Aries. Todos los aprendices y sus respectivos maestros se encontraban entrenando arduamente como cada día, sin indicios que algo extraño o nuevo haya ocurrido. Mientras el caballero de Aries sonreía al ver la perfecta Cristal Net de Kiki, la mirada atónita de su aprendiz hacia su propia dirección lo hizo volver la mirada.

La recién llegada al Santuario había bajado del brazo de Shion hacia el área de entrenamiento. Mu se levantó precipitadamente y se inclinó levemente. Todos los demás, caballeros y aprendices, miraban atónitos a la pareja.

Mu, y Shaka, quien se encontraba cerca de ahí, miraron con atención a la mujer. Se encontraba sonriente, aunque con una mezcla de temor y timidez. Detrás de ellos, Saori bajó con su báculo en la mano.

Con un gesto, Shion les indicó que continuaran sus actividades. Era difícil concentrarse, ahora que se encontraban tan cerca de aquella chica.

Mu volvió al entrenamiento de Kiki, intentando sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí. No entendía como aquel día en que la conoció había tenido ese efecto. Una voz interrumpió de pronto sus pensamientos.

-¿Eres Mu de Aries?- dijo la chica.

Mu se volvió hacia ella y asintió. Notó que el maestro Shion se había sumido en una conversación con Dokho y que Sofía había dejado su lado para acercarse, curiosa, a ver a Kiki crear redes de cristal.

-No tuve oportunidad de presentarme adecuadamente aquella vez- dijo Sofía, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño esforzándose- y temo haber causado una mala impresión... debí suponer que pensarías que era un enemigo al presentarme en el Santuario de esa manera-

Mu se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que sí, así son las cosas cuando a tu diosa la amenazan casi a diario...-

Sofía rió por lo bajo.

-Vaya, en casa es completamente diferente- dijo Sofía mirando a los guardias y aprendices- creo que ni siquiera tenemos guardias...-

-Todos estarán terriblemente atemorizados de tu padre- dijo Mu.

Sofía asintió con una sonrisa. Mu siguió conversando con ella hasta que el maestro Shion la acompañó de regreso al templo principal.

x-x-x

En la oscuridad, Jerkill sonreía a un Viktor algo molesto.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea...- dijo Viktor.

-No reclames, fue perfecto- dijo Jerkill- la hiciste demasiado buena, demasiado inocente. Ya viste lo que ocurrió en su primer intento. Teníamos que llenar su mente de falsos recuerdos, para que fuera más convincente y su inocencia y sinceridad no lo echara todo a perder. Dudo que alguno de los caballeros se atreva a poner en duda alguna de sus palabras...-

-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Viktor.

-Vamos, tienes muchos nuevos juguetes en que entretenerte- dijo Jerkill, señalando los demás tanques- dedícate a ellos y no olvides que el trato era que financiaría tu investigación con la condición de que Sofía fuera para mí...-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Viktor.

-Ahora, nos encargaremos de crear el escenario para el segundo frente- dijo Jerkill, volviendo sus ojos hacia una de las numerosas pantallas, en las que aparecían Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce.

x-x-x

Esa tarde, Seiya y los otros se encontraban en las calles de Atena.

-Volvimos al comienzo, donde encontramos esa mancha de sangre y la recogimos- dijo Shun.

-Y donde fuimos atacados- agregó Hyoga.

-No creo que haya sido solamente un grupo de mafiosos- dijo Shiryu, pensando por un momento- y no me creo que los resultados hayan salido normales. Algo anda mal...-

-Por eso estamos aquí- dijo Seiya.

Los caballeros de bronce se dividieron, cada uno tomando una dirección. Shun encontró una bodega abandonada y entró en ella. Miró a su alrededor y encontró paredes enmohecidas, largas cadenas colgando del techo y varias vigas caídas. Sintió algo extraño. Un cosmo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- demandó el caballero de Andrómeda. Y recibió una fría risa como respuesta. Segundos después, la bodega se derrumbó sobre él.

x-x-x

Sofía miraba la puesta de sol sentada sobre una de las pequeñas columnas que se encontraban tiradas en el templo de Atena. El fresco aire del anochecer en Atenas movía su cabello y la hacía sonreír. Sintió una presencia conocida y se volvió, encontrándose con el caballero de Aries.

-Buenas noches- lo recibió Sofía con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- dijo Mu a su vez- no debería estar ahí sentada, señorita, corre el riesgo de caer y hacerse daño-

Sofía se rió en voz baja.

-¿Desde cuando me hablas con tanto respeto?- dijo ella.

-Desde que vas a ser la esposa de mi maestro- dijo el caballero en tono melancólico.

-Oh...- fue lo único que respondió ella, bajando la mirada con tristeza. Volvió su vista hacia la ciudad- nunca había visto la ciudad desde tan alto... es hermosa-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Mu.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido como que estás en un lugar donde no deberías?- dijo Sofía, pensativa- es decir, que yo siento como que pertenezco a otro sitio. Esta brisa fresca y seca me parece tan extraña...-

-Quizá- dijo Mu, pensativo, recordando el sitio donde pasó su infancia, en Jamir.

-Que extraña sensación- dijo Sofía- en fin, será mejor que vaya a dormir, ya es tarde-

-Permítame- dijo Mu, volviendo a su manera formal de dirigirse a ella, ofreciéndole su mano. Ella la aceptó con una sonrisa.

Una nueva oleada de recuerdos invadió la mente de Mu. Las batallas de la guerra contra Hades... los entrenamientos de Kiki en Jamir y en el Santuario... pero de pronto, Mu comenzó a ver recuerdos en la mente de Sofía. Una niña de cabellos negros se miraba al espejo, cuyo reflejo mostraba a un Jerkill Proscope sonriente. Un enorme piano negro se encontraba frente a los dedos de la niña, produciendo una hermosa melodía mientras ésta movía sus manos sobre las teclas. Muchos recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos felices, recorrieron la mente de Mu en el breve espacio en que Sofía se levantaba del suelo. Una vez que rompió el contacto con su piel, Mu exhaló, exhausto, y Sofía sonrió dulcemente.

-Que extraño...- dijo ella- acabo de recordar algo cuando era pequeña...-

Mu la miró, y ella acentuó su sonrisa.

-Pasa buenas noches, Mu- dijo ella mientras se retiraba hacia sus habitaciones- te veré mañana, espero...-

Mu no respondió, mientras la chica desaparecía de su vista. Tomó aire y se dirigió hacia su templo, dudoso.

¿Quién era esa chica, que lo hacía ver sus propios recuerdos, y los de ella? ¿Alguna diosa, o la reencarnación de alguna? Y esos recuerdos... ¿porqué no pudo ver los recuerdos que había visto la primera vez que Sofía había puesto pie en el Santuario?

En el templo de Virgo, una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Mu.

-Esa chica se está metiendo en tu cabeza, Mu- dijo Shaka

-No quiero hablar de ello, Shaka- dijo Mu, ignorándolo. Shaka sacudió la cabeza.

-Tu también estás cayendo en su hechizo, igual que el resto de los caballeros y guardias- dijo el caballero de Virgo- te estás perdiendo...-

Mu siguió ignorándolo y salió del templo de Virgo. Shaka lo miró alejarse.

-Dioses, esto no me gusta nada- dijo el caballero de Virgo- pero mantendré mi atención en esa chica... no puedo arriesgarme a que una mujer sea la caída de la orden de los caballeros-

Apretó los ojos.

-Próscope. Caída...- murmuró.

x-x-x

Shun emergió entre los escombros de la bodega sin dificultad.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo para sí mismo.

Miró a su alrededor y buscó un cosmo, pero no encontró más que el de sus amigos. Frustrado, corrió a encontrarse con ellos. Al primero que encontró fue a Seiya, sepultado en una montaña de barriles de petróleo.

-¡Seiya! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Shun al ver al caballero de Pegaso salir de la montaña de barriles.

-Bah, se necesita más que eso para vencerme- dijo Seiya, y miró a Shun y sus ropas sucias y rotas- no me digas, ¿también te tendieron una trampa?-

-En efecto- dijo Shun- probablemente Hyoga y Shiryu también fueron atacados-

Los dos caballeros caminaron juntos hacia el punto de reunión, buscando con sus cosmos a sus compañeros. Hyoga y Shiryu también habían sido emboscados.

-Que intentos más patéticos- dijo Hyoga.

-Pero pensándolo bien- dijo Shiryu- si hubiéramos sido seres humanos normales, habríamos muerto...-

Los otros tres asintieron ante esa afirmación.

-No sé quien esté detrás de todo esto, pero lo averiguaremos- dijo Seiya- lo más probable es que sean terroristas inexpertos-

-Y escurridizos- añadió Shun.

-En fin, ya es muy tarde. Terminemos por hoy y volveremos mañana- dijo Hyoga.

x-x-x

Shion se levantó temprano esa mañana y pasó cerca de la habitación de Sofía. Escuchó voces dentro de ella. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón, y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

La hermosa joven de cabellos negros se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre su cama, cubierta casi hasta el cuello por sus blancas sábanas. Dormía con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Shion se sintió culpable por entrar así y se dispuso a salir de su habitación, cuando escuchó la voz de Sofía.

-¡Mu!- exclamó la chica, acentuando su sonrisa. Suspiró y se dio vuelta en la cama, acurrucándose sobre las almohadas.

Shion la miró con tristeza y melancolía. Suspiró y salió de la habitación.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, después de años (literalmente hablando) continúo con esta historia. No es precisamente lo que tenía en mente desde el principio, pero bueno, el trabajo me ha absorbido y apenas encontré una oportunidad y la creatividad necesaria para continuar...

Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir mi historia =)

Abby L. / Nona =)


	6. C5: Discordia

**CAPITULO 5: DISCORDIA**

Mu miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Desde que Sofía había llegado al Santuario de Atena, ya no se sentía cómodo yendo al despacho del Patriarca. Podía sentir su presencia merodeando por la habitación, de la misma manera que algo le decía que el Patriarca no lo llamaba a su despacho solamente para saludarlo. El maestro Shion llamaba a Mu más que a otros caballeros, sobre todo por tratarse de su antiguo estudiante. Lo llamaba también para evaluar el progreso de Kiki, y para darle algunos consejos.

Mu suspiró de nuevo mientras esperaba al Patriarca. Se preguntaba que asunto lo habría llevado a llamarlo a su propio despacho y no visitarlo en el templo de Aries, como solía hacer. Debía tratarse de algo importante.

La llegada del maestro interrumpió los pensamientos del caballero de Aries.

-Buenas tardes, Mu- dijo el maestro, abriendo la puerta- pasa-

-Gracias, maestro- dijo Mu a su vez, incorporándose y entrando tras el Patriarca.

-Cierra la puerta tras de ti- dijo Shion con gravedad.

Así hizo Mu, extrañado, y tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Shion. Este hizo lo propio del otro lado. Suspiró.

-Mu, el motivo por el que te he llamado el día de hoy no es sencillo. Yo mismo no sé como comenzar a plantear el problema-

Mu miró al Patriarca algo confundido, pero asintió.

-Maestro, no tiene más que decir lo que le preocupa, y veré que puedo hacer al respecto-

-No, no- dijo el maestro- es algo que tengo que explicar con detalle-

Suspiró, y Mu esperó.

-Me he percatado que has cruzado palabras con Sofía estos últimos días- dijo el Maestro, y Mu sintió un vuelco. Lo miró, aturdido, pero Shion se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no se preocupara. Mu se relajó y el Patriarca continuó- son lamentables las circunstancias en las que esa mujer terminó en nuestro Santuario, aunque parece que su llegada ha sido favorable para la mayoría de los caballeros-

La mente de Mu viajó al templo de Virgo. Obviamente, a Shaka no le terminaba de agradar la nueva visitante del Santuario. Quizá por ahí iba lo que el Patriarca quería hablar con él. Mu se encogió de hombros, y Shion prosiguió.

-Jamás habría hecho este trato si no estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que es lo mejor para Atena y para el mundo- dijo Shion- si es la voluntad de Atena, así se ha de cumplir-

Shion guardó silencio al terminar, y Mu lo miró con una expresión interrogante en su rostro.

-Maestro- dijo el caballero de Aries después de esperar pacientemente en el silencio, sin que el Patriarca agregara nada más- sigo sin entender el propósito de mi presencia aquí. Dudo que sea solo para que escuchara su punto de vista-

Mu recordaba que esos asuntos eran tratados por el maestro solo con Dohko de Libra... el cual se encontraba en el Santuario y sin ningún problema. El Patriarca asintió.

-Tienes razón. Lo anterior fue solo una introducción- dijo Shion.

Mu esperó nuevamente hasta que el maestro se animó a volver a hablar.

-Dime, Mu, ¿cuál ha sido tu interacción con esa chica?- dijo el maestro.

Mu se quedó helado.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo el caballero de Aries.

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Shion- quisiera saber que interacción has tenido con ella-

Mu sintió una punzada en su pecho. ¿Celos? Sacudió levemente la cabeza para deshacerse de ese sentimiento, y miró a su maestro, quien lo observaba melancólicamente.

-Pues... realmente he hablado con ella un par de veces- dijo Mu- aparte de la vez que llegó al Santuario sin anunciarse. Y hemos hablado de cosas sin relevancia... ¿porqué lo pregunta?-

-¿Y qué piensas de ella?- preguntó Shion, ignorando la pregunta de Mu.

-Es una chica hermosa- dijo el caballero de Aries, y se ruborizó de pronto por su comentario- y de conversación muy agradable-

-Eso cualquiera lo nota- dijo Shion sin ánimos.

-Maestro, ¿que sucede?- preguntó Mu.

-Me es difícil decir esto, Mu- dijo Shion- pero es necesario. No quería llegar a esto, pero escuché algo que podría poner en riesgo la relación entre Atena y Ares...-

Mu miró sorprendido a su maestro. ¿Entonces Shaka tenía razón, y Sofía era un peligro para el Santuario?

-Mu, voy a tener que pedirte que no vuelvas a verla- dijo Shion- existe un peligro de que el trato de Ares se rompa si las cosas siguen igual-

Mu se quedó helado de nuevo. ¿Qué quería decir su maestro?

-No entiendo, maestro- dijo Mu- ¿acaso cree que haría algo para traicionar a Atena?-

-No es que desconfíe de ti, Mu- dijo Shion con calma- escúchame y entiende. Anoche escuché ruidos en su habitación. Ella estaba hablando dormida, y pronunció tu nombre-

-¿Qué dice?- dijo Mu.

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo el Patriarca- no puedo arriesgarme a que desarrolle sentimientos hacia tu persona, cuando la paz con el dios de la guerra depende de ella-

-Pero maestro- dijo Mu- le aseguro que yo no... que en todo momento la traté con el debido respeto que merece la prometida del Patriarca de Atena. Jamás di algún motivo...-

-Lo sé- dijo Shion- por eso mismo, sé que estarás de acuerdo con mi imposición...-

Mu suspiró. El maestro tenía razón. Además, no tenía razón para seguir conversando con esa chica que pronto se convertiría en la esposa de su maestro. En ese momento, el rostro, la voz y el perfume de Sofía Próscope llenaron la mente y el corazón del caballero de Aries, como si se tratara de una flama abrasadora. Su corazón se llenó de una horrible desesperación al saber que no volvería a hablar jamás con ella. Antes de que pensara bien lo que hacia, Mu se puso de pie y encendió su cosmo lleno de furia.

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo!- exclamó el caballero de Aries-¡es injusto!-

Shion se puso de pie de igual manera y retrocedió un paso. Primero vio, sorprendido, a su estudiante, y después frunció el ceño y encendió su cosmo de igual manera.

-Mu, apaga tu cosmo en este mismo instante o serás procesado como traidor a la orden de los caballeros de Atena- exclamó el Patriarca.

El nombre de Atena hizo eco en la mente del caballero de bronce, el cual se dio cuenta de su error y, olvidándose de la chica por la que había encendido su cosmo unos instantes antes, apagó el mismo y clavó una rodilla en el suelo.

-Mis más sentidas disculpas, maestro- dijo Mu, temblando al pensar en su propio atrevimiento- no tengo idea de que me sucedió...-

El patriarca lo miró en silencio, con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. Suspiró y apagó su cosmo de igual manera.

-Tienes prohibido buscar a esa chica y hablar con ella- dijo Shion- ahora retírate-

Aquella despedida fue terminante. Mu se puso de pie y salió del despacho del Patriarca cabizbajo. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, cuando Camus y Afrodita llegaron a toda prisa.

-¡Mu! ¿Está todo bien?- exclamó Afrodita, mientras Camus miraba al caballero de Aries con su usual seriedad- sentimos tu cosmo y el del maestro Shion...-

-No fue nada- dijo Mu- hasta luego- y desapareció teletransportándose.

Camus y Afrodita se miraron mutuamente.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- preguntó el caballero de Piscis.

x-x-x

Con mayor calma, Shion acudió a la habitación de Sofía. La chica se encontraba en el balcón, mirando hacia la ventana con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo nuevamente la brisa fresca de Atenas.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó el maestro, con su sonrisa melancólica.

-Por supuesto- dijo Sofía, sonriendo igualmente melancólica.

-¿Cómo te has sentido en tu nuevo hogar?- dijo Shion-¿los caballeros te han tratado bien?-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo ella- no tengo queja, todos han sido muy amables, especialmente...-

-¿Si?- dijo Shion.

-En especial Mu de Aries- dijo ella, con un poco de alegría en sus ojos. Se sentó en el borde de su cama, e invitó con un gesto a Shion a hacer lo mismo.

Shion asintió y tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Mu tiene algunos deberes que atender y no podrá charlar contigo en estos últimos días, espero que lo entiendas...- dijo el patriarca.

-Lo entiendo- dijo Sofía tras hacer una pausa de silencio- no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes...-

-No lo eres, princesa- dijo Shion a su vez. Tomó la mano de la chica y la apretó con suavidad. Después de ello se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

x-x-x

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Jerkill Próscope- las cosas van saliendo mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba...-

-Impresionante- dijo Viktor- parece que el efecto que tuvo en el caballero con su programación anterior sigue haciendo efecto...-

Varios hombres entraron al laboratorio.

-Señor Jerkill, los caballeros de bronce no han sido eliminados- dijo uno de los hombres- esta mañana volvieron a presentarse en la calle cercana...-

-No hay problema- dijo Jerkill, paséandose por el laboratorio- sigan conduciéndolos lejos de aquí, no quiero arriesgarme a que descubran este laboratorio... prefiero que piensen que se trata de una organización mafiosa que lo que traficamos en realidad...-

Jerkill se acercó a uno de los tanques, el cual solo contenía agua de color verdoso y algunos cables que colgaban del techo del mismo.

-Parece que acerté al invertir en tu invento, Viktor- dijo Jerkill.

-El espécimen estudiado ha probado ser efectivo- dijo Viktor a su vez.

-Muy efectivo- aprobó Jerkill Próscope- ahora que los caballeros comenzarán a pelear por ella, podremos comenzar la siguiente fase del plan...-

x-x-x

Mu se encontraba en su habitación del templo de Aries. Al llegar, había ignorado los reclamos de Kiki y había cerrado su habitación tras de sí. Se dejó caer en una esquina de su habitación y se sostenía la cabeza con las manos.

-No lo puedo creer... amenacé al Maestro... por una mujer...- murmuró para sí varias veces.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. El sentido común le decía que fue una tontería haber hecho eso. Pero cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Sofía, su sonrisa, su olor... parecía que un monstruo en su interior le ordenaba partir el cuello de Shion. Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, parece que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, Mu- dijo Shaka.

Mu miró al caballero de Virgo.

-¿Vienes a restregarlo en mi cara?- dijo Mu, enfadado.

-No es mi estilo decir 'te lo dije'- dijo Shaka- y mucho menos a alguien de criterio tan certero como tú, Mu-

Mu suspiró y volvió la vista al techo.

-No sé que sucede, Shaka- dijo el caballero de Aries- es ella, su voz, su cara, su aroma... la tengo en la cabeza, no me puedo deshacer de ella...-

Shaka lo miró, preocupado.

-Y por lo que dijo el maestro Shion, ella parece corresponder el sentimiento- dijo Mu.

-O eso es lo que quiere que creas- dijo Shaka- ten cuidado, Mu, es peligrosa...-

-¡No hables así de ella!- dijo Mu, alzando la voz. Shaka no se inmutó.

-¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo?- dijo el caballero de Virgo- ¿cuántas veces te has alterado el día de hoy?-

Mu asintió cabizbajo, avergonzado de las palabras de su compañero.

-Tienes razón- dijo Mu- no sé que me ocurre... el pensar que no me acercaré a ella es... insoportable-

Shaka frunció el ceño.

-Piensa en otra cosa- dijo el caballero de Virgo- distrae tu mente. Ve a Jamir un tiempo...-

Mu sopesó esas opciones, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo irme a Jamir, alguien tiene que cuidar el templo y entrenar a Kiki- dijo él.

-Entonces dedícate a eso- dijo Shaka- e intenta tenerla fuera de tu mente...-

-Eso haré- dijo Mu, tras suspirar- gracias, Shaka-

-Siempre para ayudarte- dijo éste.

Shaka apretó el hombro del caballero de Aries y se retiró hacia su templo, caminando despacio. Mu cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. Suspiró. Decirlo iba a ser mucho más fácil que hacerlo...

x-x-x

Esa noche, Mu se aseguró de que Kiki se metiera en la cama y lo arropó, antes de irse a su propia habitación. Tembló ligeramente al sentir la brisa fría de la noche ateniense. Se encontraba dispuesto a meterse en la cama cuando escuchó que llamaron a su puerta.

-Pasen- dijo, sorprendido, al no sentir ningún cosmo tras la misma.

Una chica sonriente asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? Dijo Shion que no podías ir a verme, pero me siento... incómoda, si no hablo contigo- dijo Sofía sin moverse de donde se encontraba.

x-x-x

CONTINUARA...

Hola de nuevo chicos… ya me appliqué y volvi a empezar a publicar… espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, esperen el próximo pronto =)

Abby L. / Nona =)


	7. C6: ¿Concordia?

CAPITULO 6: ¿CONCORDIA?

Mu miró a la recién llegada boquiabierto. Después del esfuerzo de todo el día para mantenerse alejado de la habitación de Sofía, ella misma aparecía en su puerta. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Buenas noches, pasa- dijo Mu, tartamudeando, pero luego sacudió la cabeza- ¡no! Sofía, no puedes estar aquí-

Sofía lo miró interrogante en un principio, y después su mirada se volvió preocupada.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Mu?- preguntó ella- me estás asustando-

-No, no es nada malo, es solo que...- dijo Mu nerviosamente, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

Sofía lo miró de nuevo interrogante y asustada, acortó la distancia entre los dos y extendió su mano derecha hacia adelante, hasta tocar la mejilla izquierda del caballero.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo ella con voz dulce mientras su caricia hacía efecto en Mu.

Éste sintió un agradable vuelco al sentir contacto con la piel de la chica y sonrió, pero casi de inmediato sacudió su cabeza y se teletransportó al lado contrario de la habitación, dejando a la chica de nuevo atónita. Mu la miró con verdadero terror.

-Lo siento. Mi maestro tiene razón- dijo Mu, y acto seguido, se teletransportó de ahí, dejando de nuevo atónita a Sofía. Esta sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón y, tras una pequeña mueca de dolor, subió rumbo a la habitación del Patriarca. Tenía un par de cosas que preguntarle a su prometido.

x-x-x

Mu apareció en su habitación en Jamir, jadeante. Al aparecer, cayó de rodillas y se llevó la mano al corazón. Esa chica tan hermosa se había convertido en la personificación de sus pesadillas. En su vida había pensado siquiera en encender su cosmo en contra de su maestro. Vaya, si ni siquiera lo había encendido cuando Shion venía de parte de Hades a tomar la cabeza de Atena. Tembló de rabia. ¿Quién era esa chica que despertaba en él tales sentimientos?

Se puso de pie tras un largo suspiro y miró a su alrededor. Encendió las luces de su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Ahí, en Jamir, se sentía alejado del peligro, sereno y en paz. Suspiró de nuevo. Vía cosmo le avisó a Shaka de su repentina huida y le encargó momentáneamente velar por Kiki, mientras resolvía sus sentimientos.

Era un caballero de Atena. Su deber estaba por delante de cualquier sentimiento que podría despertar cualquier mujer, mortal o diosa. Suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que un intranquilo sueño se apoderara de él.

x-x-x

Shaka sintió la presencia de Sofía pasando por su templo hacia el de Aries, y suspiró. No le hacía mucha gracia que esa chica estuviera buscando a Mu a propósito. ¿Estaba propiciando problemas con el Patriarca conscientemente? ¿O era simplemente una coincidencia, o un capricho de una chica acostumbrada a hacer lo que le place en la corte de Ares?

Shaka pensó que sería prudente mantener vigilancia en el templo de Aries, solo por si acaso, pero se sorprendió mucho al sentir a Sofía volver apresuradamente y, al parecer molesta, sobre sus pasos. ¿Qué había pasado en Aries? Con su cosmo, interrogó a Mu al respecto, y se sorprendió mucho de enterarse que estaba en Jamir. Al menos ahí estaría a salvo de la extraña influencia de la hija de Ares.

El caballero de Virgo se levantó y se dirigió hacia el templo de Aries. No estaba bien que Kiki estuviera solo en ese templo.

x-x-x

Sofía golpeó dos veces la puerta de la habitación de Patriarca. Unos minutos después, Shion abrió, sorprendido. Sofía dio un paso atrás. Era difícil estar enojada con ese hombre de rostro bondadoso.

-¿Sí?¿En qué puedo servirte, princesa?- dijo Shion bondadosamente.

Sofía miró atentamente el rostro del Patriarca y vio las mismas marcas que en el de Mu.

-Señor, quiero hacerle un par de preguntas al respecto... de Mu- dijo ella.

Shion frunció el entrecejo.

-Dime- dijo el Patriarca.

-¿Porqué le prohibió que me hablara?- preguntó ella. Shion suspiró.

-¿Eso te lo dijo él?- dijo el Patriarca.

-No, yo misma lo adiviné- dijo Sofía- y por favor, no me responda con otra pregunta-

-Se lo prohibí porque no es bueno para él- dijo Shion cortantemente.

-¿Mi compañía es dañina de alguna manera?- dijo Sofía frunciendo el ceño y en tono agresivo.

-No, de ninguna manera, princesa- dijo Shion, forzándose a mantenerse sereno- Mu le ha tomado más cariño de lo que es necesario para su trabajo de protegerla. Simplemente le pedí que le diera su espacio y...-

Sofía lo interrumpió dando una patada al suelo.

-¡No! Antes de desaparecer a quien sabe donde, Mu dijo "mi maestro tiene razón". ¡Exijo una explicación! ¿De qué han estado hablando a mis espaldas?- dijo ella, furiosa.

Shion la miró sorprendido. Intentó ubicar el cosmo de Mu, pero no lo halló en Aries, ni en el Santuario, ni en la ciudad. ¿Habría desaparecido hacia Jamir? Suspiró aliviado. Al menos él se estaba comportando responsablemente después de lo sucedido. No podía decir lo mismo de Sofía. ¿Que diría su padre si supiera la manera en la que se comportaba con un caballero? No, pensandolo bien, Ares eliminaría a Mu tan pronto pudiera.

-Solo de su responsabilidad de protegerla, princesa- dijo Shion de manera convincente- con la boda tan cercana...-

Ante estas palabras de Shion, los ojos de Sofía se llenaron de lágrimas, y ésta bajó la cabeza, aunque demasiado tarde. El Patriarca la había visto.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo éste, preocupado.

-Yo... nada, no pasa nada- dijo ella con voz cortada- perdone que le haya quitado el tiempo...-

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, se retiró a su habitación. Shion la miró alejarse, preocupado.

"Oh, no", pensó él "me temo que ella también desarrolló sentimientos hacia Mu. Esto es un grave problema"

Y entró cabizbajo a su habitación.

x-x-x

Sofía entró a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama, dando rienda suelta a su llanto desconsolado. No sabía que era ese sentimiento nuevo que se había apoderado de su corazón. Era nuevo, extraño y doloroso.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porqué me duele el corazón?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Porque estás enamorada, niña tonta- respondió una voz masculina.

Sofía se levantó, alarmada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó.

-¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de tu creador? Serás ingrata...- dijo la misma voz.

-¿Viktor?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

-El mismo- dijo el científico, saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntó Sofía, alarmada, alejándose del hombre hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared.

-Me escondí en tu sombra. Los caballeros no notaron mi presencia- Viktor acortó la distancia que lo separaba de la chica- ahora, mi querida Sofía, es hora de terminar tu comedia de niña buena, y llevar a cabo la misión para la que fuiste creada...-

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Victor tomó su mano izquierda. En el dorso de la mano tenía una placa de plástico que el científico levantó, encontrando abajo una planilla de 10 botones de menos de medio centímetro. Oprimió varios de ellos rápidamente, como introduciendo una contraseña.

-¿Con qué propósito fui creada?- dijo Sofía automáticamente, mientras sus hermosos ojos perdían el brillo y se mantenían fijos hacia el frente.

-Con el propósito de perder a los caballeros de este Santuario- dijo Viktor- y destruir a Atena. Vamos...-

Sofía siguió a Viktor en silencio.

x-x-x

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el Santuario hasta ese momento. De pronto, todos los caballeros sintieron ese cosmo agresivo en el recinto principal, un cosmo que ya habían sentido antes.

-No es posible- dijo Shaka, volviéndose al recinto principal desde el templo de Aries- ¿Ares rompió su promesa?-

-¿Señor Shaka?- dijo Kiki, somnoliento. El santo de Virgo se volvió hacia él.

-Kiki, apresúrate y ve por Mu a Jamir. Dile que el Santuario está bajo ataque- dijo Shaka.

Kiki asintió y desapareció inmediatamente. El caballero de Virgo salió corriendo hacia el recinto principal.

"Veremos si en realidad tenía razón. Ares no es de confiar, ni ahora ni en un millón de años", pensó.

x-x-x

Los caballeros dorados llegaron presurosos al templo Principal. Percibieron el cosmo agresivo en la sala del trono. Al llegar ahí, se sorprendieron. El Patriarca se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente, en un charco formado por su propia sangre, junto al báculo de Niké que Atena suele portar con ella todo el tiempo. Junto al trono, con ojos rojos y una mirada perdida, se encontraba Sofía, su blanco vestido manchado por la sangre de Shion. Y con sus dos manos apretaba el cuello de Saori, mientras ésta trataba en vano de librarse.

Los caballeros miraron atónitos a la hermosa chica, rodeada de ese cosmo maligno. Era, sin duda, la hija de Ares.

-¡Suelta a Atena en este instante, traidora!- exclamó Máscara Mortal- ¡Ondas Infernales!-

El ataque dirigido hacia la chica fue rechazado con un movimiento de su mano y chocó contra una de las paredes. Sofía soltó a Saori, quien cayó desmayada al suelo, y se volvió a los caballeros, encendiendo aún más su cosmo oscuro.

-Mi misión es perder a los caballeros- dijo, dirigiendo hacia ellos una mirada vacía- y destruir a Atena. Mueran, caballeros...-

Sonrió y dio un paso hacia ellos.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Disculpen la tardanza! Espero que les haya gustado, pronto pondré el próximo. Saludos!

Abby L. / Nona =)


	8. C7: El Regreso de Mu

**CAPITULO 7: EL REGRESO DE MU**

Sofía entendió su mano derecha hacia los caballeros. Saori se encontraba inconsciente a sus pies. Los caballeros aún lograron sentir un pulso en el cosmo de la diosa y eso los tranquilizó, sin embargo, no podían atacar a Sofía estando Saori tan cerca.

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó sorprendido Aldabarán- después de que ellos dos te brindaron su protección, y el tratado que firmó Ares-

-Ese es el propósito de mi existencia...- repitió Sofía, observándoles con la misma mirada vacía.

-El tratado de Ares fue una trampa todo este tiempo- dijo Shaka, apenas llegando a la sala y mirando el espectáculo- sabía que había algo raro en ti. No sé como lograste engañarlos a todos...-

Sofía frunció el cejo mientras miraba a Shaka.

-No se como lograste mirar más allá de las apariencias, caballero- dijo en un gruñido ronco- se trataba de un disfraz perfecto... pero te sacaré los ojos para que no vuelvas a mirar...-

Dicho esto, la chica desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás del caballero de Virgo. En menos de una fracción de segundo, sus delicadas uñas habían crecido para convertir sus manos en verdaderas garras. Lanzó un zarpazo del que Shaka apenas logró escapar gracias a su velocidad, aunque con un feo rasguño en el rostro. El caballero de Virgo la miró sorprendido.

"¿Quién es esta chica? Definitivamente no es humana. ¿Qué es?"

Mientras tanto, observando desde la puerta, Viktor sonrió satisfecho y salió, aunque suspiró.

-Atena y su Patriarca están muertos. Jerkyll dijo que dejara morir a Sofía a manos de los caballeros- susurró para sí mismo- un pequeño precio que he de pagar para poder continuar con mi investigación-

Y salió del Santuario sin ser visto

x-x-x

Mu se encontraba en Jamir, meditando sobre lo que tenía que hacer, ignorante de la situación en el Santuario, hasta que Kiki apareció.

-¡Señor Mu!- exclamó el pequeño

Mu se incorporó en su cama y observó al recién llegado sorprendido.

-¿Kiki? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquÍ?- dijo el caballero de Aries- se supone que debes estar en el Santuario, le dije a Shaka...-

-El señor Shaka me envió por usted- dijo Kiki- no se que sucedió en el Santuario, pero de pronto se sintió un cosmo maligno y el señor Shaka me envió aquí por usted...- infló los cachetes- espero que no sea para deshacerse de mi-

-No, Kiki- dijo Mu, mirándolo pensativo. Atena estaba en peligro... ¿y que sería de Sofía?-

Mu se frotó la frente rápidamente y se volvió a Kiki.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos de inmediato-

Kiki asintió, y ambos desaparecieron.

x-x-x

Shaka se limpió la sangre que escurría por su frente con el dorso de su mano. Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules y miró fijamente a la chica. Aunque esta vez su enemigo era una mujer, no podía tentarse el corazón tan solo al ver el estado en que se encontraban Shion y Atena. Miró al resto de los caballeros. Todos habían recibido ya alguna herida, y la seguían con la mirada dudosos, debatiéndose si debían atacarla o no.

-¡Vamos, despierten!- exclamó Shaka, exasperado- esta chica es un truco sucio para destruir a Atena... y casi lo logra. Caballeros, aunque nuestro enemigo sea una mujer, hemos de eliminarla para salvar a Atena-

-Atena ya está perdida, caballero- dijo Sofía con voz ronca. Con un ademán, su cosmo empujó al resto de los caballeros contra la pared. Débilmente, Saga se arrastró hacia el sitio donde se encontraba Saori inconsciente para comprobar que se encontrara con vida.

-Me niego a creer eso- dijo Shaka, encendiendo su cosmo. Ella se colocó en posición de ataque una vez más.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos llevara a cabo sus ataques, aparecieron Mu y Kiki. Shaka se mordió el labio inferior. De haber sabido que Sofía era la causante de tal conmoción, quizá hubiera pensado dos veces el mandar a Kiki por Mu, pues no sabía si podría controlarse ante tal situación.

Mu, sin embargo, con solo ver la escena entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Entiendo- dijo Mu en voz baja, con la mirada fija en el suelo- no eras más que una impostora- levantó la vista- lo menos que puedo hacer por Atena y por mi maestro es destruirte con mis propias manos-

Sofía lo miró indiferente. Por unos segundos, tanto Shaka como Mu creyeron ver una extraña chispa en sus ojos, como la que tenía cuando llegó al Santuario, pero ésta desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

-STARDUST REVOLUTION- exclamó Mu.

Sofía dio un salto y evadió el ataque por poco. Sin embargo, parte de éste golpeó si brazo izquierdo a nivel del codo. Su antebrazo se desprendió y cayó al suelo. La chica dio un grito aterrado y a una velocidad impresionante se ocultó detrás de una de las columnas del templo.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo Aioria, quien se encontraba más cercano al sitio donde había caído el antebrazo. No era una pieza humana. Estaba cubierto de piel y músculos, sin embargo, carecía de huesos. El cúbito y radio estaban sustituidos por réplicas exactas de metal de los mismos. Y carecía de nervios. En vez de ellos, había largos cables de color rojo y azul rellenos de alambres de cobre que sobresalían de la pieza. En el dorso de la mano no había piel, sino una especie de tapa de plástico.

Los caballeros miraron aquello atónitos.

-¿Es un... robot?- preguntó Milo en voz baja.

-No es posible que sea un robot- dijo Mu- yo entré en su mente y vi recuerdos humanos...-

-¿Será un robot muy desarrollado?- preguntó Milo.

Mientras conversaban, Sofía salió de su escondite y se lanzó contra Mu, quien quedó contra la pared mientras la chica le apretaba el cuello con su mano restante. Mu la apartó de un golpe y, cuando estuvo a punto de contraatacar, Milo utilizó su poder de restricción.

-Arggg... suéltame- gruñó la chica.

-Ni en sueños- dijo Camus- si eres una chica mecánica, esto no te matará. POLVO DE DIAMANTE-

Tras unos segundos, la chica se quedó quieta encerrada en un ataud de hielo. Los caballeros la miraron, sorprendidos, y se volvieron hacia el brazo mecánico.

-Antes de averiguar quien es esta chica y como fue creada- dijo Shaka- deberíamos asegurarnos de que Atena y el Patriarca se encuentran bien...-

Los demás asintieron y dividieron su trabajo.

x-x-x

Viktor volvió a su laboratorio, donde Jerkyll Próscope lo esperaba.

-¿Y bien?- dijo éste al recién llegado.

-Lo hizo- dijo Viktor- el Patriarca y Atena están ya muertos-

-¿Y tu invento?- preguntó Ares.

-Sofía se quedó luchando contra ellos, la programé para que no se detuviera hasta que...- y se interrumpió.

-¿Hasta que todos los caballeros estén muertos?- dijo Jerkyll

-O hasta que sea completamente desintegrada- dijo Viktor tristemente- lo cual es lo más probable que ocurra...-

-No sé porque te lamentas de esa chica... no, de ese experimento...- dijo Jerkyll, mirando al científico con desprecio- el prototipo Sofía ya es historia- señaló los tanques que se encontraban en el laboratorio- ahora tienes lo que quieres...-

Jerkyll se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Y usted a donde va?- preguntó Viktor.

-A tomar el control de mi mundo...-

x-x-x

Shion abrió los ojos débilmente. Vio el borroso techo blanco. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que la imagen se aclaró. Estaba en su propia habitación. ¡Pero que horrible pesadilla acababa de tener! Había sentido el cosmo maligno de Ares una vez más en el Santuario. No podía confundirlo: él lo había sentido ya una vez antes de morir. Salió rumbo a la sala del trono, donde se encontraba Atena, y se sorprendió al ver a Sofía acercándose amenazadoramente a Saori. Sofía se había vuelto hacia él y había atravesado su abdomen con su mano, cosa que lo había hecho perder la conciencia.

El Patriarca se llevó la mano al abdomen, y sintió la presencia de algo. Una venda. Entonces, no había sido un sueño...

-¡Atena!- Shion se levantó precipitadamente, quedando sentado sobre su cama. Sintió la cálida sangre empapando sus vendajes e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Maestro, no se mueva!- dijo Mu, alarmado, obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo- necesita descansar-

-Pero Mu... Atena...- dijo Shion, resistiéndose a la mano de Mu.

-Atena está a salvo, y bien- dijo Mu- solo se desmayó... y sufrió un ataque de nervios cuando se enteró de su condición, pero ahora ya está bien...-

Shion se volvió a recostar y suspiró.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente?- quiso saber el Patriarca. Mu le relató brevemente lo ocurrido después de que Shion fuera atacado.

-Maestro, yo... le debo una disculpa- dijo Mu- y también a Shaka. Esa mujer era una trampa para destruirnos... y todos y cada uno de nosotros caímos...-

-Menos Shaka- dijo Shion, pensativo- incluso yo llegué a creer que tal vez Ares...-

Se interrumpió y suspiró.

-Mi irresponsabilidad casi le cuesta la vida a Atena- dijo Shion- debí prever esto...-

-No fue su culpa, maestro- dijo Mu- incluso los otros dioses no dudaron de las palabras de Ares cuando ofreció a su hija. Y sus recuerdos parecían genuinos...-

Mu se quedó pensativo. Recordaba su primer encuentro con ella, como había tocado su piel por accidente y había visto esos recuerdos, escasos pero tenebrosos. Un tanque lleno de agua verdosa en un laboratorio oscuro. Y la siguiente vez, su memoria se había llenado de recuerdos felices, pero falsos.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Mu.

-¿Qué entiendes?- preguntó Shion, quien ya había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, cansado.

Mu sacudió la cabeza. Shion notó este gesto y sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y que fue de la chica?- preguntó Shion.

-Camus la encerró en un ataud de hielo- dijo Mu- mientras, los otros se han dedicado a examinar el brazo que... le desprendí-

Shion volvió a abrir los ojos.

-¿Un brazo mecánico? Me pregunto que clase de ser es esa Sofía- dijo Shion- no es un robot, pues tiene memorias y... sentimientos- añadió al mirar a Mu.

Mu sacudió la cabeza.

-Maestro, esos sentimientos son una farsa- dijo el caballero de Aries. Shion lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Bueno, no te atormentes más por eso- dijo el Patriarca- cuando los otros terminen de analizar a ese ser sabremos las respuestas-

Mu asintió, mientras Shion volvía a dormir.

x-x-x

Saori siempre se ha distinguido por hacer cosas imprudentes. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Mientras los caballeros se encontraban vigilando la recuperación de Shion o examinando el antebrazo que Mu desprendió, ésta se dirigió a la sala del trono, donde el enorme ataúd de hielo se había quedado.

Miró fijamente los ojos vacíos de Sofía y encendió su cosmo, derritiendo parcialmente la cabeza de la chica. Ésta abrió los ojos y miró a Saori.

-¿Sigues viva, Atena?- dijo Sofía, sus ojos enrojeciendo y, posteriormente, volvieron a su color original.

-¿Sorprendida?- dijo Saori.

-No programaron ninguna orden en caso de que Atena sobreviviera- dijo en voz baja para sí misma- el circuito se rompió...-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Saori.

-Como puedes imaginar- dijo Sofía- no soy un ser humano común...-

-Eso lo pude ver- dijo Saori.

-El amo de mi creador, Jerkyll Próscope, me ordenó venir al Santuario clamando ser hija suya- dijo Sofía- para ganarme la confianza de los caballeros y esperar la programación que haría que destruya a Atena y posteriormente destruya a cuantos caballeros pueda antes de ser convertida en escombros-

-¡Eso es cruel!- exclamó Saori- para un ser humano...-

-No soy un ser humano, Atena- dijo Sofía- soy un ser creado con metales, circuitos e ingeniería genética-

-¿Porqué me lo dices ahora?- dijo Saori- ¿porqué no lo mencionaste antes a nadie?-

-Porque el circuito que insertó mi creador me lo impedía- dijo Sofía- en esos momentos, ni siquiera yo podía accesar a esos pensamientos... hasta ahora que el circuito se rompió...-

-¿Se rompió porque no morí?- dijo Saori.

-Exacto- dijo Sofía- mi creador no tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de que fallaría-

Saori la miró con interés. Esta chica ya no parecía la bestia enfurecida que estaba desesperada por destruirla. ¿Sería una trampa?

Sofía volvió a sonreír.

-Atena- dijo la chica- te diré cuanto sé, con una condición-

-¿Qué condición?- preguntó Saori.

-Que una vez que termine de hablar... ordenes a tus caballeros que me desintegren por completo- dijo Sofía.

Saori se sorprendió.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Saori.

-Porque fui creada para perder a los caballeros de Atena- dijo Sofía tristemente- no tengo más propósito en esta vida artificial...-

-Sofía...- murmuró Saori. Ella asintió.

-Próscope. Próscope significa caída y perdición- dijo Sofía.

-Si ese es tu deseo...- dijo Saori- pero no puedo pedir eso de mis caballeros-

-Atena, te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que se de mi persona, así como de otros experimentos semihumanos como yo, incluyendo la localización del laboratorio- dijo Sofía- solo quiero tu palabra de que tus caballeros me convertirán en ceniza una vez que te brinde esa información-

-¿Porqué?- dijo Saori- toda vida, humana o no, tiene un propósito...-

-Hay otra razón- dijo Sofía.

-¿Y es...?- dijo Saori. Sofía se ruborizó.

-Durante mi estancia aquí, mientras ignoraba la verdadera razón de mi estancia en este Santuario, llegué a desarrollar un... extraño sentimiento hacia uno de los 12 caballeros dorados- dijo ella- es imperdonable...-

Saori la miró curiosa.

-Es imperdonable, porque él se comportó con más responsabilidad que yo. ¡Atena!- exclamó- ¡tienes que prometer que los caballeros me destruirán! Y además...-

-¿Algo más?- dijo Saori, sin ceder en el primer punto.

-Que Mu de Aries nunca se enterará de lo que ocurrió en realidad-

x-x-x

Al día siguiente, Saori reunió a los caballeros dorados.

-Atena- dijo Milo- he examinado el brazo mecánico que Mu cortó. Las muestras de sangre coinciden con la sangre que encontraron los caballeros de bronce en las calles de Atenas. Además...-

Saori lo silenció con un gesto.

-Es suficiente, Milo- dijo Saori- por una buena fuente me enteré que esta chica es solo un prototipo de varios experimentos similares, los cuales serían enviados a atacarnos como un ejército...-

Los caballeros miraron de reojo a Sofía, quien volvía a encontrarse por completo congelada en el ataud de hielo.

-Tengo la localización del sitio donde se encuentran los laboratorios- dijo Saori.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Aioria- podemos atacarlos por sorpresa...-

Mu miró en silencio a Saori, evitando mirar el ataúd de hielo.

-Atena, ¿como ha conseguido esa información?- preguntó el caballero de Aries después de un momento de silencio. Saori se mordió el labio inferior.

-Con la información de los caballeros de bronce- dijo Saori- y lo que Milo examinó del brazo mecánico. Los que creíamos eran traficantes de armas en realidad son sirvientes de Ares-

Mu la miró sospechosamente, pero no dijo nada. Aioria acercó la mano de la chica a Saori y ésta levantó la tapa plástica en el dorso de su mano.

"Sofía me dijo que, para que comprobara que lo que decía era cierto, utilizara el código que me dijo" pensó Saori "ese código la desarmaría por completo, como si se tratara de una muñeca a quien le quitan las piezas. Así comprobaría que lo que dice es cierto y podría mandar a los caballeros a atacar a Ares"

Saori miró varios botones y comenzó a teclear el código que Sofía le indico.

-Siete, cuatro, dos, cuatro, nueve- dijo para sí misma.

-Atena, ¿qué está haciendo?- preguntó Camus.

Saori no respondió. Cuando oprimió la última tecla, ocurrió una explosión en el interior del ataud de hielo. Por todo el salon el templo aparecieron regadas partes del cuerpo de Sofía, los cuales seguían congelados.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Aldebaran.

-Caballeros- dijo Saori- vayan y detengan a Ares. Prevengan que haga el mismo daño a otro corazón inocente como el de Sofía-

Mu se volvió hacia Saori.

-¿Que fue lo que dijo, Atena?- exclamó el caballero de Aries.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¿Qué les parece? ¿Demasiado rápido? Jaja, quiero acabar pronto este fic porque tengo una idea fresca para otro =) Espero que les esté gustando. Disculpen la anterior tardanza, pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Ahorita estoy de vacaciones, por eso tengo tanto tiempo para escribir. Saludos a todos, y gracias por dejar reviews!

Abby L. / Nona


End file.
